Keepers in Wasteland
by edgegirl131
Summary: The Keepers are sucked into Wasteland and find out the truth about a few things. Please read my Kingdom Keepers story first since this is branched off of that.
1. 1:The Entering

**The Entering**

It was a normal Friday afternoon. School was out, my girlfriends ditched me, and the Keepers came home from school with me. We headed to Disney World in teams. Maybeck, Charlene, Philby, Willa, and Jess were team one; Finn, Amanda, Dillard, my friend Austin, and myself were team two. Dillard and Austin were new DHIs WE added, like Amanda and Jess. Before you ask, yes I do like Austin. But our relationship is like Dale and Foxglove's, I liked him but he was too blind to notice. What, just becauseI'm 14 and in the 8th grade didn't mean I never watched "Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers". He was my one and only. Yes that one was from "Bonkers". Someday we'd be like Darkwing and Morgana, Rebecca and Baloo (I always saw them as a future couple), Donald and Daisy, Mickey and Minnie, Oswald and Ortensia. We snuck up to Escher's Keep only to find a little model that resembled Disneyland California. Everyone examined it, except me. "It can't be," I mumbled. "Leave it alone," a voice called. Out of the shadows came an old man. It wasn't Wayne. I looked at him. I was him for Halloween this year. "Master Yen Sid," I said. "Ah, the Keepers," he said, "take your weapons and save the forgotten kingdom."

**I'll be updating like rapid fire sometimes so this story may be done by next week.**


	2. 2:TDA

**TDA**

We were in what I knew as Wasteland with paint brushes. When hit the ground, everyone was unconscious, except for me. I looked at my paint brush. It was powder blue with gold β's all over. That was the small Greek beta symbol. I checked out everyone else's. Austin's was royal blue with gold Θ's all over, capital Greek theta; Charlene's was pale pink with gold ζ's, small Greek zeta; Maybeck's was red with gold ξ's, small Greek XI; Willa's was mint green with gold Σ's, capital Greek sigma; Philby's was forest green with gold Φ's, capital Greek phi; Jess's was a pale purple with gold Π's, capital Greek pi; Dillard's was violet with gold θ's, small Greek theta; Amanda's was turquoise with gold δ's, small Greek delta; and Finn's was orange with gold Ψ, capital Greek psi. I know this place. This is Wasteland. I looked around. I didn't recognize anything, which isn't THAT odd. I never did finish the game, but I watched all the cut scenes and I am working on winning before the sequel. What I was looking at was the back of a hot air balloon with a projector screen (most likely to Mean Street) under it. I kept looking at my surroundings. Wait, that sign has the Rescue Rangers' symbol on it. That sign says _Louie's_. I'm on the Disney Afternoon Avenue. This place was forgotten before my birth. I gotta look for characters. Bonkers, Lucky, Miranda, Goliath, Elisa, Brooklyn, Angela, Broadway, Lex, Hudson, Bronx, the Xanatos', Scrooge, Gyro, teenaged Huey, Dewy, Louie, Webby, Max, PJ, Pistol, Kit, and Gosalyn, Launchpad, Drake, Morgana, Ludwig, Gadget, Monty, Zipper, Foxglove, Lawahni, Sparky, Peg, father Pete, (there's a lot of Pete's in Wasteland), Rebecca, a tween Molly, and Wildcat. Wait, Baloo, Goofy, Chip, and Dale are here. Okay, makes perfect sense, I guess. "Brooke?" Austin moaned. Everyone was now fully conscious. 'Come on guys," I laughed, "we have a lucky rabbit to meet." And I lead them to the projector screen.


	3. 3:One Mistake

**One Mistake**

We jumped through the projector screen into the Band Concert cartoon. I, sadly, knew this cartoon. I kept leading, even at the tornado part. When we got to the end I jumped into the projector screen and came out at Mean Street. I've been to Disneyland before. This looked almost exactly like it. As I was taking it all in, I was knocked to the ground. I forgot to move out of the way of the projector screen. Everyone jumped out and landed in a pile, with me on the bottom. "Can I please be let up?" I asked. They got up and helped me up when a purple and green floating guy came over. "Some crash that was," he said. "Very funny, Marcus," I said jokingly. Everyone stared at me. One word to describe me and this moment: FAIL. This is worse than the time I got my fingers stuck in duct tape making a bracelet. And that was just earlier today. Heck, it was right before school ended. "How'd you know my name?" Marcus asked me. "I don't know your name," I said playing a dumb blonde, even though I'm in accelerated classes at school. "Yeah you do," Austin said. "You just said it," Amanda pointed out. "No I didn't," I protested. "Brooke, how do you know his name?" Finn demanded. I saw that I was not gonna win, so I gave in. "What's my favorite game on my Wii?" I asked. "Epic Mickey," Willa said. "Correct, Philby shed some light on this game," I said with grin on my face. "Mickey is sucked into a place called Wasteland, which is appropriate until the end, and has to find a way out, and teams up with Oswald the Lucky Rabbit and a gremlin named Gus. And in the end they save Wasteland," 'Professor' Philby informed us. "Way to spoil the end Phil," I said sarcastically. "You asked," he said. "Why'd you mention my uncle though?" Marcus asked. "I know this place thanks to that game, and you are in it," I informed him. "Okay," Maybeck said, "so we're in a… video game?" "I hope, I rock at video games," Dillard added. "Sorry but no, we're in a place that a video games was based on," I told them. They seemed disappointed. Suddenly I remembered that we were on a quest. "Hey, Marcus, do you know where we could find Oswald?"


	4. 4:Through the Castle

**Through the Castle**

"Last I heard, he was in Dark Beauty Castle," Marcus told us. "Thanks, Marcus," I replied. We headed to Dark Beauty Castle, via projector screen. Oddly enough, it was the Donald segment from Fantasia. I don't know this one too well, but I have seen it once. We went through the ark and to the ending. I was smart this time and moved out of the way of everyone. Somehow, though, they still landed in a pile. "Try coming out one at a time next time," I said helping everyone up. "Sorry we're not as skilled as you," Maybeck said with a hint of sarcasm. "Maybeck one day you're gonna wake up in a dark room, with only my laughter to be your friend," I told him in my evilest voice. "Brooke, don't threaten Austin," Finn said, dusting himself off. "It was Maybeck this time," Austin replied. "Same thing goes for Maybeck," Finn added. "Let's focus on getting home," Jess said, secretly high-fiving me. We traveled through the castle going through more projector screens, this time the Sorcerer's Apprentice. Let me tell you, if you've ever been through Sleeping Beauty's castle in Disneyland California, this is prettier. There's stained glass everywhere, and it tells a beautiful story. It tells the story of Wasteland, the horror of the Thinner Disaster, and Mickey saving Wasteland. I knew the stories already, so when we walked by a picture I explained a part of the story. When we got to the end of the last story, I saw they were adding more. "Sequel," I explained. We went through the Sleeping Beauty projector screen, which led to the throne room. When we jumped out, we didn't land in a pile this time. This is a good thing, since, Oswald, Ortensia, AND Mickey were there.


	5. 5:Princess

**Princess**

"Mickey," Finn cried, "we've been looking for you for a little over two years, why are you here?" "I was saving Wasteland, and then got trapped," Mickey explained. "You make it sound like we held you prisoner, little brother," Oswald complained. "My sister's the same way," I said. "I bet you two don't argue like these two," Ortensia complained. "You have no idea," Finn said, receiving a glare from me. Suddenly there was a noise, a crashing sound. What was that?" Willa asked. Right above us was the Mad Doctor. All the Keepers were confused, but me. "It's the Mad Doctor!" I yelled. He examined all of us, and then went towards Mickey and Oswald. He cornered them. I didn't know what to do. "Go away," I yelled, pointing at him. Glowing powder blue dust flew out of my hands and enveloped the Mad Doctor. Suddenly, he disappeared. Everyone looked at me, except Ortensia who ran to Oswald's side. "How'd you do that?" Austin asked. "I don't know, I just wanted him to go away," I said in shock. "We found your princess, Oswald," Mickey said. "His what?" Finn asked. "Each kingdom is going to have a human royal that is skilled in magic," Oswald explained, "and your friend here seems to be a sorceress."


	6. 6:The Way Home

**The Way Home**

I'm a princess. Can't wait to rub this in Hannah's face. "Wait, each Kingdom?" Dillard asked. "One for the Disney Parks and one for Wasteland," Willa said. "So which is Brooke?" Amanda asked. "Well, is she the older sister?" Oswald asked, comforting his scared wife. "Older," I said, snapping out of my shock. "Wasteland then," Mickey said simply. "Let me guess, Hannah's the princess of the Disney Parks," I said. "If she's your younger sister, yes," Oswald added. "Unfair, she gets the brains, popularity, and now the bigger kingdom," I groaned. "Brooke, you're in Algebra 1 and Accelerated Language Arts, so I don't know what you're talking about with the brains thing," Austin pointed out. "And envy of a younger sibling can lead to hatred," Oswald pointed out. "I could never hate Hannah, we may fight, but she's always on my side and I'm always on hers," I said truly. "Well, that's good," Charlene said. Suddenly, Amanda, Jess, Dillard, and Austin fell to their knees clutching the spot on their chests where their hearts are. "Amanda," Finn called kneeling beside her. Maybeck checked Jess, Charlene Dillard, and Philby and Willa checked Austin. I would've checked Austin too, but I myself was clutching my heart. "What's wrong with them?" Charlene asked. "Heart pains," I choked out, falling to the ground myself. Oswald, Mickey, and Ortensia were all at my side. I had my eyes shut tight. Then, just as fast as the pain had come, it left. I rushed over to Austin's side then. Everyone that had been in pain was better. "That was weird," Jess said. "Who all felt that?" Dillard asked. Austin, Jess, and Amanda instantly raised their hands. I, on the other hand, was hesitant. "Well, if Brooke wouldn't have felt it, I would have said it was all the unofficial DHIs," Philby said in his professor voice. "Maybe we're being forgotten," I offered up. "Everyone pondered on this. "That's not good," I heard Oswald mumble. "Why?" I asked looking at him. "Well, if those guys are barley known, then they'll be sent to the realm of the forgotten," he explained. "What's that," Amanda asked scared. Finn then grabbed her hand. "That's where the most forgotten characters go, like…" his voiced dropped there. I saw how his eyes went to Ortensia. "Oh," I said, understanding. "Like who?" Jess asked. "Do your research when we get home," I said. "There's no way home though," Mickey said. "Oswald are you a sorcerer?" I asked devising my plan in my head. "Yeah, level 2," he said. "And Mickey, what level are you?" "Level 3," he told me confused. "Well maybe with our powers combined we can make a way home," I said proudly. "Well, let's try," Oswald said hesitantly. We stood in a triangle and I was instructed to focus on opening a way back home. I could feel that it was almost opened, when I heard everyone yell names, someone even yelled my name. I felt the pain return and started to drop, and I felt the door start to disappear.


	7. 7:Home

**Home**

I started to lose hope. A thought just occurred to me, my sister's a sorceress and princess of Disney, the Overtakers will want her if they find out. I need to be there to tell her first and Mickey needs to be there to train her. "No," I groaned, "I'm not losing her without a fight." I felt so much power escape that the door opened completely. As soon as we opened it, all three of us fell to the floor. From what I saw, I was the only one conscious. Ortensia rushed to her husband's limp body, while Maybeck rushed to Mickey and my side. He picked us up and rushed us out the door where everyone was waiting. We were back in Escher's Keep. Yen Sid looked at the six of us on the floor. "I should have crystalized your hearts, protect you all from losing them," he said sadly. "We made it, though," I pointed out. Everyone was shocked I was awake. "What, think I'm not strong enough to open the door and stay awake?" I asked, "I could fight Beck and Tron head on and not get derezed for at least one round in the Games." "Yeah right," Maybeck instantly retorted. "She's tough though," Finn replied, helping me up. "Tough enough to train in magic," Yen Sid said from behind me. "What does that mean?" Charlene asked. "Magic's dangerous. If not used carefully it can drain all your energy," he replied. "I'm sure Brooke and her sister can handle it," Philby said. That made me happy. My friends knew I could handle myself, and acknowledged it. "You can enter the forgotten kingdom through any reflective object, that is if it's large enough," he told us. "So no toaster," Maybeck said, receiving a shove from Charlie. "I'm gonna tell Hannah about everything, you guys wait for everyone to wake up," I said rushing out of the room to home.


	8. 8:The End?

**The End?**

When I got home, I ran to Hannah's room. I found that the door was locked instantly. I quickly picked the lock and opened the door. "Stop doing…" she didn't get to finish. I hugged her tightly. "Samira, I gotta go, bye," she hung up the phone, "now what happened." I told her about what happened in Wasteland. While I told her this, I typed it up on my laptop, to be put onto later. "Wow! Nice story," she told me at the end. "It's true, and tomorrow we're turning you into a DHI and you can tell one person, and might I suggest a guy you have a crush on," I told her. "Brooke!" she pushed me off her bed. We both started laughing. "Come on," I told her. "Where?" she asked. "You're training starts now," I told her. We went to the park. While she trained, we all had fun as DHIs. But inside, I could feel that we weren't even close to being done in the Wasteland. Tomorrow, though, I started my training, and I know I'll be done before Hannah.


End file.
